Love at forced sight
by Lily8193
Summary: The princesses of Mercury and Jupiter are forced into marriage to prevent a war. Can they still find love or will they argue for the rest of their lives? And what does Jupiters sister have to do with it? Read and find out! Ami/Makoto and other pairings Silver Millennium REDONE! esp. Chap.3!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discussions

It was a beautiful day on Jupiter; for once there were no thunderstorms and the royal residence was bathed in sunlight. Although most monarchs of this solar system lived in exquisite, huge castles, the Jovian royal family lived in an apparently normal village in the middle of the rainforest. All houses there were made out of wood and built on pillars to reduce flooding. To most outsiders it looked like everything on Jupiter was huge, including the planet itself, and coloured either green or brown. This appearance was expected to be reflected in the people as well, so if asked to draw the perfect Jovian one would picture someone tall with hazel or emerald eyes and hair of green or brown dressed in leather. Occasionally, they would wear a cape made of leaves as well. And one would not be too incorrect. Most Jovians, including the royal court, did look like that. But these outsiders did not see the magnificent paradise birds or colourful flowers living in the rainforest.

Suddenly the peace and quiet was rudely disturbed by a cacophony of loud noise erupting from inside the royal residence.

"No! I will Not!"

"Yes, you WILL!"

"You cannot force me to do something like this," Makoto protested angrily.

"Yes, Makoto, I can. And I told you, it´s important!"

"Important? I don´t care! No reason could be pressing enough for THIS!" Makoto yelled, dropping suddenly to sit on a nearby chair. She held her head in her hands, silently seething.

"What if it is to prevent a war?"

Makoto's eyes flew up to her mother's. "What?"

"Your cousin was killed on Mercury. It was an accident, but our people don´t believe it. They say he was assassinated and they want revenge. This is the only way to prevent a war between Mercury and ourselves. And that war would be a bloody one at best, Makoto."

Makoto, the princess of Jupiter, was not angry. That didn't even come close to expressing what she felt; she was furious that her mother was trying to control her life like this. It was ridiculous. Everyone knew that the Mercurians would not do something like that without a good rational reason. And there was none; there had been peace between the two planets for centuries. So it had to have been an accident, although it had to be said that the likelihood of an accident on Mercury was low. They were not only Rationalists, but also Perfectionists.

"But why _me_? Why not one of my sisters? I don´t want to marry some guy I don´t even know!"

"Who said anything about a guy?" Queen Jupiter asked ironically.

Makoto was silent for a few moments as the words sunk in. She stared at her mother incredulously. "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Queen Mercury has only got one daughter. She is the last one of the royal family entitled to _anything_ concerning that planet. So, you _will _marry her to prevent this fucking war from destroying us all."

Makoto knew her mother was getting more than just frustrated at her. It was clearly written on her face how deeply annoyed she was. But even though she was scowling, she was still very beautiful. As the Queen, she embodied the perfect Jovian; she was tall, with deep brown eyes, rich, flowing mahogany hair and a temper that was as quick to surface as a tempest. And as was the case with the other Queens, besides Pluto, she looked as though she was in her mid-twenties, which was rather odd, considering she had children who were older than that. Not that Makoto had any idea what she would expect someone who'd lived for centuries to look like. The Queen took a deep, calming breath.

"But still, why me?" Makoto whined.

"Why not you? You are a Princess of Jupiter, but not the Crown Princess as far as we know. That role is Kanna's, and she does not like you at all."

"I haven't done anything to her!" Makoto spluttered.

"I didn't say you did, so don´t shout at me, Makoto," her mother said calmly. "Listen to me: if you marry the Mercurian princess, you will be safe. Isn't that the most important thing?"

"But Mother, I would rather have some trouble with my sister than be stuck with some stupid girl I don't know for the rest of my life!"

"Makoto, that princess is may be a lot of things, but she is certainly not stupid. On top of that, she won't stay a girl forever. And if worst comes to worst, there is a rule that allows every ascending monarch to be freed of any marriage if they so wish. You probably will only be married to her for a couple of years. Is that so much to ask to prevent a war of that magnitude?"

"But, Mother…" Makoto started again.

"You're not listening to me, Makoto! Do you really think I would force you -or any child of mine - into this if there was another chance?" her mother pleaded.

Princess Jupiter suddenly found that the floor of her mother's office had a rather nice pattern of different shades of light wood. Of course her mother did not want this for her and it was wrong to suggest such a thing about her. She herself had married twice purely out of love and she wanted only the best for her children - all 26 of them. Or was it 27? Makoto always got confused with so many siblings.

"Of course not, Mother," Makoto said, still looking at the floor, fiddling with her fingers.

"Good, now leave me, please. I still have some work to do," her mother said, turning away from her. Makoto rose from her chair.

"Yes, of course. Good night, Queen Jupiter."

At the same time another princess was notified of her upcoming marriage.

_Dear Daughter,_

_As you probably already know, Queen Jupiter´s nephew was killed in the explosion two days ago. Now the Jovians are threatening us with war as they believe that he was assassinated by our people. If matters are not dealt with, Queen Jupiter will have no choice but to declare war on us if she does not want to risk civil war on her own planet. In the light of these current events it has been decided that you are going to marry one of Jupiter´s children, although I have not been notified which one exactly. So, please be prepared to leave in 20 standard hours. Do not take too much with you; surely you will be given everything you need in your new home. But also take into account that you will probably be met with quite a bit of hostility from the regular population._

_I will probably not be able to have dinner with you tonight, but we will meet at the spaceport. We will arrive on Jupiter in the morning so you should try to get some sleep on the flight._

_Have a pleasant night,_

_Your Mother._

_Well, Princess Mercury thought cynically, that´s one way to prevent an argument._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, not mine.

Chapter 2: Weddings are happy occasions?

Thunder was rolling outside, but inside Queen Jupiter´s office the mood was so tense no-one would have wondered if lightning had erupted there, too, but at least it was not raining - yet.

"You have got to be kidding me! I´m not gonna marry that...that _child_!" The Thunder Princess was yelling again. _This is madness! That girl can´t be older than twelve! And she´s so small..._

"Princess Jupiter, let me assure you that my daughter is not a child, she turned 15 just last month. So the two of you are actually of the same age," Queen Mercury clarified calmly.

_Dang, that Queen has got all the warmth of an ice-statue... oh yeah, she has the elemental power of ice, so I guess I should have expected that... And that Princess... she started blushing the moment they walked in... I bet she´s stuttering, or she would be if she said anything... God she´s small..._

Yes, Princess Jupiter had that point right. The Mercurian Princess was by all means small and slim, even considering the planet she was from. Besides that she looked just like her mother, with azure hair and strikingly ice-blue eyes.

"Still, I don´t want to..."

"Daughter! We have been through all of this before," now Queen Jupiter was yelling as well, her anger mounting in line with her daughter´s obstinacy.

The Queen was short tempered on the best of days and this entire situation was stressing her to no end, but now her daughter had to bring that argument up again? And in front of the other monarch and the bride-to-be? The Queen was about to forget the promise she made to herself never to hurt any of her children and kick her daughter´s sorry butt into next week. But that would not have solved her little civil war problem, so she kept herself at bay.

"You will marry Princess Mercury, and you will do it now! For once, don´t act like a frightened five-year-old! Now get over here and sign this, so we can get this over with!"

The jovian Princess had never been afraid of her mother before, but like they say, there is always a first time for everything... She should appease the Queen as soon as possible, since she knew from experience that the lightning her mother could throw would, while not kill her, sting like hell. She had been hit more than just once during their combat sessions. With that in mind she quickly walked over to the desk, grabbed the pen which was all but shoved into her hand and signed her marriage-treaty without giving it a second glance:

_12th Princess of Jupiter, 37th generation_

"Your turn," she said gravely, holding the pen out to the Ice Princess, who still had not uttered a single word.

The smaller teen took her time walking over and reading the entire treaty. She noticed that both Jovians were getting more and more annoyed, but this was her way of telling her mother what she thought about this entire affair. After a moment Queen Jupiter left, but came right back not a minute later. Finally she signed, just as the Queen opened her mouth to start yelling (again):

_1st Princess of Mercury, 37th generation_

"Great," the Jovian monarch started, "now that this is finally settled," she sent sour looks in the directions of both princesses, "we just have to present this *happy* couple to the court and then my daughter will show you, Princess, where you will live from now on."

"Wait, don´t tell me she´s gonna stay with me, is she?" _Oh nooooo!_

"What do you think? You two are married! Of course she will stay with you! Her belongings have already been taken there, so let´s get going"

"Just a moment, please," Queen Mercury interrupted the bantering, " I will not be able to stay much longer, since I still have a lot to do at home, so I will leave right after the presentation. Daughter, you know what is expected of you, so do your best. I will try to visit you as soon as possible, but if I´m unable to make the time we will meet at the ball. It´s on Uranus this time, right? Thank God, it´s not on Pluto, I hate it when it´s there. That marble is so far off the flight takes forever and it´s always so dark there. Not that Saturn would be any better. Flying through those rings always makes me nauseous. Speaking of which..."

"Mother, you´re jumping again," her daughter intervened, speaking for the first time, at last, and proving that she did not stutter, although her blush was still there, "And no, it´s on Venus."

"Oh, was I? I´m sorry. Well, hopefully I will see you soon." That being said she shortly hugged her daughter, which caused her blush to deepen even further.

"Now, take your wife´s hand, please, so we can leave. Everything is set up outside."

"WHAT?"

"TAKE...YOUR...WIFE´S...HAND...NOW!" Both Jovians were shouting so loudly, Princess Mercury was wondering if it was possible that the entire court could hear them, but something told her that the Queen knew of her bad habit of raising her voice and had taken necessary precautions.

The scolded Princess was looking at her mother as if she had just been told to jump off a cliff, but still complied. She slowly walked over and carefully took the other ´s hand. _Hopefully I don´t break her. She´s so... small..._

Finally they left the hut in which the office was situated, the Queens led the way, followed by their daughters, to be met by the entire court. Standing on the podium in front of the office hut they were greeted by about 150 people, including the rest of the royal family, who first bowed and then started cheering for the newly-weds, although both the Jovian Queen and Princess felt that it was far less enthusiastic than usual for a royal wedding. On all other Planets it was custom to kneel before the monarchs, but considering the huge amount of rain pouring down every day on Jupiter and the therefore usually muddy ground, it was probably for the best to stick to bowing when outside.

Not two minutes had passed since the Royals came outside, when the sky opened up and everyone rushed inside for cover. At leset that never changed. Not a single royal wedding on Jupiter had gone uninterrupted by rain, so the people usually just took it as a good sign and often made bets on how long the wedding would last before the heavens opened.

Please Review and tell me if you find mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine

at everyone: Thanks for the Reviews!

at GreenSky: I might translate it later on, once it´s finished. But I would not mind if you want to start.

Chapter 3: We are married, so let´s start arguing!

When the two Princesses finally arrived at the home they now shared they were drenched. Not that either of them particularly cared. All Jovians were used to the rain and Mercurians were immune towards cold. Still, they were leaving puddles on the floor, so the ice Princess looked around for her bags. They were in what seemed to be a living room with a small fireplace, a couch, a desk and some bookshelves. Since her belongings were not there, she followed her new wife through one of the two doors leading into a bedroom. The Mercurian was surprised to find a large bed in the middle of the room. She would have thought Jovians to prefer futons, but she most certainly would not complain.

"That´s all you brought with you?" the Princess of Thunder asked, pointing towards her small travel chest and backpack sitting next to a door that led into a bathroom.

"Um... Yes, I was told not to bring much."

Shaking her head, the Jovian went into the bathroom to grab some towels to dry off.

_What did I do wrong?_ The bluenette asked herself while starting to undress.

_That girl! What is this underdeveloped brat thinking? Clothes get dirty here in an instant! Is she going to run around naked? Well, maybe I´ll be lucky and she´ll be blown away during the next storm, or she´ll get hit by lightning... but I guess she would survive that... too bad..._

"What the hell are you doing?" the Jovian shouted when she came back with the towels, only to find her completely naked wife in front of her.

"Um, I´m changing?" the Mercurian answered innocently holding the dripping clothes out towards her, although it rather sounded like a question.

"Well, then put something back on! Here!" she demanded throwing the towel to the confused teen and turning back around.

"Are you dressed again?" she asked grumpily after a few moments had passed.

"Yes, but what is your problem?"

"My problem? You can´t just randomly undress," the Jovian snapped, momentarily forgetting that it did make some sense to take off dripping wet, and muddy, clothes. "Or are you usually naked around others?"

"Well, yes. It´s quite common to go without clothes on Mercury, since we don´t need them for warmth and spend a lot of time in the water anyway..."

"Humph! Here you don´t," the dumbfounded Princess said, "You always have to cover yourself, when someone is around!" Now she wasn´t just grumpy, she was angry. She was angry at herself for not knowing that piece of information, but the Mercurian made a perfect victim for her frustration.

"OK, I will keep that in mind. But I still don´t see your problem. We are married now, so it would be normal to see each other naked, would it not? And more?"

"What do you mean by that ´and more`? What do you think is going to happen?" She asked getting loud again and walking towards the now frightened teen, who in turn backed into a corner. "You think I´m gonna sleep with you? Tzh, I was not only forced into this shit, but have you looked yourself lately? You look like a twelve-year-old! So why would I want to do anything with you? I don´t even want to have you here!" By now she had the Mercurian cowering in the corner, looking up with wide eyes. "You think I would enjoy being with a child like you? One that most people on this planet would love to see dead? You´re lucky if you survive this month, no, this week, so don't get your hopes too high!" On that note she turned around and left the now weeping Princess to herself.

When Princess Jupiter finally felt a little calmer, after she had beat the living crap out of several guards who´d had the misfortune to be around the training area, she went back to her hut. She had decided that she would just ignore her little "problem" as much as possible. So when she arrived back in her home she did not even look at the little human ball still quietly sobbing in the corner and went first into her bathroom to take a bath and then straight to bed.

But three days later she had to admit that she could not ignore her "problem" entirely, because every time she went into her bedroom the mercurian Princess was in the same corner and in the same position as before. At least she must have moved at least once, because she wore different clothes again. Still, the Jovian was sure that she had not eaten anything since arriving on Jupiter.

"Listen," Princess Jupiter sighed, when she put down the tray with food in front of her wife, "about what I said before... I did not really mean it like that. I was just angry and frustrated. So, what I wanted to tell you was... I´m sorry... Um, here, please eat."

She pushed the tray a little closer to the Mercurian, who first looked at her then at the food and back at her again. Still, she did not move.

"Um, do you want me to leave?" Silence. "Well, I´ll take that as a yes, but please, you need to eat!"

But when the Jovian came back an hour later only some of the soup was gone. _Did she eat it or did it just evaporate?_ She did not know, so she put the tray back where it belonged and went to bed.

The next morning she tried again with breakfast, again apologising for her behaviour, before leaving. This time a single roll was missing, when she came to pick up the tray.

This little ritual went on for several days. She would bring food and try to talk the Mercurian into eating. At some point she would give up and leave and sometimes when she came back some of the food would be missing. So she tried to bring more of those particular things, but the next time they would not be touched at all.

After nearly two weeks she did the only thing that came to her mind, besides forcing the food down the other Princess´ throat: She went to talk to her mother.

"I just don´t know what to do anymore. I know I messed up that first day pretty badly, but I apologise for that every time I talk to her! I hardly ever get her to even look at me!"

Queen Jupiter sighed and rubbed her temples. Her daughter was getting loud again, but at least she was not yelling at _her_ this time.

"I don´t know what to do ether, Makoto. Maybe she is just as frustrated with this situation as you are, and this is her way of coping."

"By starving herself to death?"

"I thought you said that she does eat some of the things you bring her?"

"Yeah, but nowhere near enough, even considering her size..."

"Why didn´t you come to me sooner if it´s that bad?"

"I didn´t want to bother you and you said I should take care of her. You havn´t told me that since you gave me that goldfish for my sixth birthday. I didn´t want to disappoint you, but now I messed up." Makoto had become more and more subdued during her speech and now simply hung her head in defeat.

"Yes, Makoto, you messed up. And quite thoroughly," the Queen added, "but that´s alright. I should have expected something like this. Not because I don´t trust you, but because we share the same temper. It took me nearly a century to learn to restrain myself. So, I would probably have yelled at her, too, when I was your age. I should have went with you, or sent someone to look after you," she said sadly.

"But you have an entire planet to run, Mother..."

"Yes, and I know how much you hate having servants involved in your affairs. So, what´s done is done and since Pluto didn´t show up, we have to believe it was supposed to happen this way, but now we have to take care of it," Queen Jupiter made a bad attempt at a joke.

Makoto smiled lightly. "You´re right, Mother. What should I do? I don´t want her to starve and I don´t want anything like this to ever happen again!"

"Good! The first step to righting your faults is to acknowledge them. But I fear, if you really want to learn to deal with your temper, and to have the Mercurian Princess trust you ever again, you have to find a way to get through to her on your own. Two weeks of hardly eating, will have weakened her, but she is the heir of her mother´s power, so she can´t be as fragile as she seems."

"Thank you, Mother, for giving me another chance." Makoto said sincerely.

"No problem, Makoto. I love you, no matter what. Never doubt that!"

"I love you, too. I´ll go and think of some way to help her now..."

Do that, and come back to talk to me tomorrow. I have a meeting with the Eastern Governor now. Tell me what you came up with then!"

Makoto was already halfway out the door. "But make sure she doesn´t die until then! Or else we have that entire war situation on our hands again, just with them threatening us this time!" The Queen added jokingly.

As always, please review...or else...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know it by now, don´t you?

at everyone: It´s great you´re still reading this and that some are even reviewing!

at Greensky: I can go over your translation if you want me to...

Chapter 4: A Mother´s advice

"_But make sure she doesn´t die until then!" Great clue, Mother! Wait, what the hell are they doing there?_

Princess Jupiter was just on her way back home and mulling over her mother´s parting words, when she saw two men slipping into her hut. She started running, panic flooding her body. No-one was supposed to go into her home without her. Not even the Queen dared to do that.

She dashed through her front door and into her bedroom just in time to see one of the men raising a dagger, while the other one was restraining her wife and muffling her screams. The poor girl was trying to kick her attackers, but malnutrition had taken its toll on her, so her struggles were suppressed easily.

_Keep her alive until tomorrow? Watch your words_,_ Mother! _Silently cursing the Queen, the Jovian ran into the first attacker at full speed, knocking him into the wall next to him and luckily also unconscious. The second quickly shoved the Mercurian Princess away and drew his own weapon. But the agitated newcomer wouldn´t have any of it and sent it flying with a single kick. She then landed a hard punch in his guts, leaving him breathless. Finally she slammed her knee against his forehead, when he doubled over from her previous strike.

She looked over to the girl on the floor to make sure that she was still breathing, before hurling both of her unconscious "visitors" outside to hand them over to the guards who hadn´t even noticed what had been going on. Unsurprisingly the two were well known commoners. No-one had suspected anything, because they usually repaired the buildings around the court and therefore were allowed to move around freely.

When she came back a couple of minutes later, she found her wife curled together in a corner.

_When have I seen that before? Oh, yeah, yesterday and the day before and before and..._

"Alright, I´ve had enough of this. C´mon!" When she didn´t get the slightest reaction she sighed. "Well, if you don´t want to walk on your own..." She picked the surprised smaller Princess up and carried her into the kitchen.

Putting her down on one of the chairs she said; "I´ll make you some breakfast and this time you´ll eat it, you hear me?" The wide eyed girl simply nodded, too taken aback to form words, and watched as her rescuer started cooking.

"Here we go!" Two loaded plates were placed on the kitchen table a short while later. "If you don´t eat this, it will be the last time I cook for you!" the Jovian threatened, although she was pleased to see that most of the tea she had made beforehand was already gone.

"Did..."The Mercurian looked at her questioningly as if she were unsure whether she was allowed to speak. "Did you prepare all of my meals?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Who else?"

"I thought... I thought servants made it."

"Oh. Is that why you ate so little? You thought it was poisoned or something?"

"Yeah, considering what you said that first evening and what my mom told me, I figured it was very likely."

"Ah, I see. So that´s also why you didn´t eat the same things twice, right?"

The bluenette nodded, now too busy munching on her food to answer.

"Well, I guess my little outburst didn´t really help it either..."

"No, it didn´t, but, um, I guess it also wasn´t really nice of me to just ignore you after that... so,.. hum..., thank you, for putting up with me and, uh, for saving me today."

"Oh, um, no problem," she answered blushing slightly. "Uh,... say, don´t you have ice-power? Why didn´t you just freeze them?"

"Ah, yes, I do have the Power of Ice, but I simply didn´t have enough energy left to use it."

There was a comfortable silence while both were finishing off their breakfast. Luckily those with elemental powers usually also had really strong stomachs, else the young Mercurian would not have been able to eat that much without making herself ill after nearly starving herself to death.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was really great."

"Oh, um, thanks for the compliment, but I just enjoy cooking, so it was no trouble at all."

They got up to clean the dishes, Mercury washing, Jupiter drying and putting away.

"Oh, hey," Princess Jupiter just had a great idea, "My mother said you were really smart. I have this math assignment due in two days and I´m completely clueless how to do it. Would you, maybe, help me?"

The Mercurian blushed furiously. "Oh, sure, no problem. I like math."

"Really? I hate it, and I´m hopelessly bad." But the Ice Princess soon found out that at least the second part of this statement was not true. The Jovian had already approached most problems correctly, she just frequently made slight mistakes, like transcribing the wrong sign, and she learned pretty quickly, when something was explained to her.

"You know, that wasn´t too hard actually. Why does my mom always have to make it sound so complicated?" Princess Jupiter said, when they went back into the kitchen for dinner later that night. They had eaten a quick but very nutritious lunch while studying. Skipping a meal with Mercury being in this condition was unthinkable.

"Your mom? You mean, the Queen is teaching you Math?"

"Oh, no she isn´t."

"Huh?" The Mercurian was confused, which did not happen to her often.

"Well, how much do you know about this royal court?"

"Um, not much, it was never of any interest to me."

"You see, I´m not actually Queen Jupiter´s daughter."

"HUH? But I thought... And didn´t you call her `Mother´?"

"Yes, I did, and I am officially a Princess of Jupiter. You see, the Queen is married to two people. A man and a woman."

"Yeah, I heard, that multiple marriages were allowed here, but I didn´t know that applied to the Queen..."

"Well, it does, and those two are my birth parents."

"Are you sure? I mean, just because you were born to that woman does not mean the Queen isn´t your mother. All Sailor Senshi are able to have children with other women. Else I would have had to be married to one of your brothers."

"Yes, I know that, but when the Queen came back from that endless fight against the Lraag my mom was -with a 99,9%-chance- already pregnant with me. That´s why I was chosen to marry you. I am officially a Princess, but it´s for sure that I will never awaken and become Queen."

"But you and Queen Jupiter are so much alike..."

"Yeah, well, most Jovians look like this. My mom does, too, and my dad mostly. So that doesn´t tell anything about blood relation. And as for our temper, well, for some reason I´ve always been one of the Queen favourites, so I guess I just spent too much time with her..."

"You do? I mean you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Uh, we usually eat together once week or have some tea and we spar every two or three days. I can always come to her if there´s a problem, too... well unless she´s expecting someone. I guess that´s a lot considering my number of siblings and with her being Queen and what not."

"That´s not just a lot with so many siblings. I really have to be lucky to have dinner with my mother once a week. And talking to her... well, we usually write notes - or letters if it´s more official."

"You write each other LETTERS?"Princess Jupiter was baffled. _Letters? They´re crazy, those Mercurians..._

"Yup, she even told me about our engagement in that manner."

"You´ve got to be kidding me! What is she doing that´s so important that she can't even talk to you?"

"Well, she is a researcher, of course, like pretty much everybody else on Mercury"

"Then, what is she researching?"

"She´s in the medical field. So her findings might actually save many lives. That´s what I want to do, too, later on."

"Still, it´s just not right to spend so little time with you!" Princess Jupiter could not believe that the little Mercurian was actually defending her mother. Family was very important on this planet and for parents to spent so little time with their children-especially with an only child, although there were few of them- was unthinkable.

"Huh, are you saying you´re enjoying being around me? That can´t be, can it?" The little Mercurian was grinning widely, changing the atmosphere of their conversation entirely. Over the course of their study-session they had become more and more uninhibited around each other and had even shared some private jokes.

"Well, your company is not as unbearable as I thought in the beginning" The Jovian was grinning, too. _This is actually really fun!_

"Oh, thank you. That´s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life!"

_Who would have thought this little stuck up Princess could be so ironic? _Little did she know...

"But honestly, I seriously changed my opinion of you. You´re not half as weird as I thought."

"But still weird?"

"Well, you like math!"

"If that´s your biggest concern!" By now the Mercurian was laughing outright. _That laugh really suits her. Somewhat timid, but honest. _"I also modified my opinion of you. At first I thought you were some stupid bully who likes to pick on smaller people."

"Ouch, well, I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, but now I know better. You´re a pretty smart person, who doesn´t mind fighting taller bullies!" Princess Jupiter would probably have taken this as flirting if it had come from anyone but a Mercurian. They did not flirt.

"Those two? I´ve always been good at combat and I surprised them, so... I would choose that over Math every day!"

"Huh, who would have guessed?" The Mercurian yawned.

"You´re right, it´s getting late. Let´s clean up and head to bed."

"Um..." Princess Mercury was blushing and staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe.

"You will not be sleeping on the floor again. My bed is more than wide enough for two and I doubt you´ll take much space."

"Thanks..." she smiled.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to keep you waiting!

A/N: If it says "Princess Jupiter" in this Chapter, I always mean the same one as before, not one of her sisters.

Chapter 5: Sisterly love

At first sleeping in one bed had been awkward for both of them. They would lay there wide awake for hours, but stay perfectly still and pretend otherwise. Turning was simply impossible since that would put them in danger of accidentally _touching_, because both would have preferred to be eye to eye with a plutonian torg over being in that position. Torgs could best be described as giant fuzzy spiders- adult ones reaching up to 5 meters in height-, which were known to keep their prey alive in their caves for several weeks, sometimes even months, to feed of them. They were one of the reasons no-one went to Pluto if they didn´t have to. But who wanted to sit in a spaceship for at least one week if you started on the closest planet- Mercury at that time-, just to get to a tiny dark rock with only a handful of inhabitants?

Anyway, as tense as their nights were spent, they had now found a comfortable routine for the last few days (one day on Jupiter is only about 10 hours long, so the Jovians usually count two day-night periods as one day). They would eat together, chatting about pretty much anything, go to some class or other, do their homework together and spend the rest of the day outside either to explore their surroundings or to go to the training grounds.

Princess Mercury now knew her way around the entire royal village, but had only talked to one of the other Princesses who was usually called "Little Bean", because she was exceptionally small for a 19-year-old Jovian, she could even pass for a Mercurian. She had also talked to a few guards, her new teachers -Math had to be cancelled, because some of the smaller children had the flu- and the Queen. She had come to their hut the day after the attempted assassination but only stayed for a cup of tea. The two would-be assassins, she told them, had already been executed by the guard at midnight the previous night and Queen Mercury had been informed about the incident.

But right now Princess Jupiter was bored to death. Actually all Princesses of Jupiter from age 6 till age 17, as well as the only Prince of that age and the children of those who worked around the royal residence- like the guards- were bored out of their minds. The only good thing about their current situation was, that this particular history lecture would only go on for exactly 3 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Three thousand years ago Queen...Blah-Blah-Blah..." Only Princess Mercury seemed to be able to still follow the teacher, Hibiki, although even she had to admit that this was not one of the best lectures she had ever attended. 1 minute 49 seconds. "The Youma of that time were known to be, ...Blah-BlahBlah-Blah..."

_How can anyone have such a monotonous voice? And how does SHE manage to stay focused? For once it´s not raining, but we´re stuck in here! Please, dear God, please, let him at least forget to give us any homework. Come on, talk for 20 more seconds, then it´s too late. Ten...Nine ...Eight... _"...the Venusian Council..." _...Three... Two... One...YES!_

He had forgotten. Princess Jupiter quickly grabbed the Mercurians arm and pulled her out of the classroom, before the old teacher could recover from the shock of all of his students rushing outside before the bell even stopped ringing.

"Hah, that was close! Now, let´s go get lunch, I´m starving!" She kept pulling the poor girl who was trying not to drop her books on the once again incredibly muddy ground.

"Would you please stop doing that," the Mercurian asked a little annoyed.

"Doing what?"

"Pulling me like that! If I drop my books they will be ruined!"

"Oh, ah, sorry, I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible!" the brunette apologised sheepishly and let go. Several of the guards around them were giving her sour looks, because of her behaviour, so smiled at them apologetically, too. Princess Mercury waved her off, when she had reorganised her books, to tell her that it was fine, and they went on.

"Lemme see, I´m just gonna reheat yesterday´s leftovers , alright? You liked that fish, didn´t you?"

"Yes, it was very good. I´ll go get changed really quickly. I´m muddy all over again!"

"Yeah, five days of rain in a row will do that to you."

Lunch was ready when the bluenette came back. The Jovian shook her head when she saw what her wife was wearing.

"You know, we really should get you some new clothes. Those dresses of yours are no good around here." `Those dresses´, the Jovian had recently found out, were made out of several layers of some light blue, practically transparent cloth she had never seen before. When they were worn correctly they had the exact colour of ice, but got lighter towards the skirt. They were quite nice, but a pain to clean. Jovian clothes were completely different. They were made to be practical. You simply had to wait until the dirt had dried and then brush it off the leather, so you didn´t have to wash them every day.

"I bet you would look good in... Are you alright?" The Mercurian had been rubbing her eyes since they had gotten home and Princess Jupiter now remembered that she had done the same in the morning when they went to class.

"Yes, I´m fine. It was just a little too bright for my eyes out there."

"Huh? You´re from the planet closest to our sun, so shouldn´t you be used to it being bright?"

"No," the Mercurian chuckled, "the exact opposite. You were not at the ball on Mercury last year, right?"

"I broke my leg, so I saw no point in going..."

"I figured. Just think about it. You said it yourself. Mercury is the closest planet to the sun. No-one would be able to survive in direct light there, not even with our ice."

"Ah, I remember, my siblings told me. Your Palace is floating on a shelf of ice, always staying in the twilight zone near one of your poles."

"You´re right, all of our settlements are. We always keep the Palace so that only a globe on the tallest tower is in the light, like an ornament. It´s really beautiful."

"But what if the palace is stuck or something... Wouldn´t it be really dangerous to be so close to the light then?"

"No. Silly, just the opposite. It´s always in the dusk area, not the dawn area, so we would have all night -meaning ca. 29 standard days- to fix any problem."

"Alright, alright, I get your point. So, can we do anything about your problem?"

"Nah, no need to. It´s usually cloudy anyway, I´ll just shade my eyes for today."

"If you say so." At this point they were done with their lunch and heading out to get clothes. It was a boring affair, but quick at least, as only children´s clothes were available in the Mercurians size. They would have to come back a few days later.

"So, what do you..." Princess Jupiter started to ask when they came out of the tailor´s.

"Well, well well, whom do we have here?" they shot around to the mocking voice behind them, "If you´re not the little Mercurian Princess... Who paired you up with that one, huh? She isn´t worth a dime, you know?" The speaker was a tall woman of about 20 years, maybe a little older. She looked, for lack of another word, jovian, but her face was cut sharper than usual and her eyes were so dark a shade of brown they almost looked black.

"Ah, I see you´re back from your trip, sister. I hope it was pleasant." the Jovian greeted, carefully urging her wife to back away slowly.

"Pfft, ´sister`, don´t make me laugh. I´m no more related to you than to old Hibiki´s granddaughter." Princess Jupiter tried as might not to flinch. _Don´t mind her words, don´t mind her words. Kanna is just trying to make you angry and give her a reason to... to do whatever...I don´t know what she´s up to now, BUT DON´T MIND HER!_ "So, little Princess, I´ll ask again. Why are you with scum like her?"

It was obvious that the Mercurian was highly irritated by this newcomers words, so Princess Jupiter quickly answered, before she got the chance to interrupt, "We were married while you were gone." _Damage control..._ "But it wasn´t..."

Kanna wouldn´t let her finish her sentence. "You got married to HER? HER? Oh my, little Princess, you must have been really desperate to even consider that one... You should have taken someone with some actual royal blood, someone who´s actually worth being married to a future Queen!"

This time the bluenette was quicker, "Oh, so you mean someone like yourself, am I right?"_ No, don´t... don´t challenge her!_

"Myself? Oh, no, not myself. That would only create problems I think, because I´m going to be Queen Jupiter... There´s no point in marrying two Queens, is there? Especially since your bloodline is nearly, how should I phrase it, -extinct." The last word was said with so much malice it sent shivers down Princess Jupiters spine, but the Mercurian seemed completely oblivious, not only to Kanna´s undertone, but also to the small crowd that had gathered around them by now.

"Oh, I did not know the next Sailor Jupiter had awakened yet..."

"Ah, I didn´t, not yet, but there´s no doubt that I will soon!"

"Well, how could you be so sure? There is no way to tell exactly who is going to be the next, well, unless you were in my situation."

"Oh, I will show you how I can be so sure..." She chuckled quietly, making all bystanders take a step back "See..." They were not given any time to react, before Princess Jupiter was hit by a bolt of lightning and flew back several meters, hitting the ground with a thud. The bluenette was at her side right away.

"Hey, are you alright, can you hear me?" she asked frantically.

"Ouch, yes, I can hear you, so tone it down a little! Aou!" Maybe getting up right away after being electrocuted wasn´t that good of an idea, but at least the mud had helped lessen the impact.

"That," Princess Mercury said while getting up and facing the other Jovian Princess, "was not a good idea! I don´t like it, when someone hurts my friends, and I most definitely don´t like it, when someone hurts my family and she," she pointed at the Jovian on the ground, "She counts as my family although I didn´t exactly ask for it."_ Wow, she actually looks intimidating, but maybe it´s because of my... point of view. Still, threatening Kanna really isn´t a good move!_

"Oh, so you want to fight? Alright, we fight!" Kanna got ready and drew energy around her, centring it in her hands. She would crush this little Princess with a single strike. That would show everybody that she was the next Sailor Jupiter and the next Queen!

But this time the Mercurian was prepared. She had her transformation pen out in an instant and shouted _"Mercury Planet Power, Make-Up!"_ So when the lightning reached her she easily blocked it with a shield of ice. Sailor Mercury was not just pissed, no, she was also a lot quicker and a lot stronger than any human being, regardless of their heritage, so it wasn´t a fair fight. The Jovian loudmouth was pinned to the tree behind her by two lances of ice piercing her jacked under her arms, before she even knew what had hit her. Mercury slowly walked over to her as if she had all the time in the world, forming another lance in her right hand. When she reached her target, she held the ice to Kanna´s throat, not quite touching her.

"I think," she touched the Jovians left elbow with her free hand, freezing nearly the entire arm, and drawing a pitiful wince "we can agree," the right arm was frozen," that something like this" she pointed over to her wife who had finally managed to get in a sitting position, before freezing the left leg around the knee "will never" the right leg was next, "happen again," Lastly she touched Kanna´s chest right above her heart, encasing her entire upper body in ice, "Right?"

The Jovian nodded her head repeatedly, when Mercury drew the point of her ice shaft away to give her room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Queen Jupiter had finally noticed the ruckus. She looked at her younger daughter still sitting on the ground, than at the elder one frozen to the tree and finally at Sailor Mercury.

"Is she going to be alright?", she asked Mercury,without specifying which of her daughters she meant.

"She, " pointing at the one on the ground, "will be fine with some rest, and this one," she continued looking at the one at the tree with obvious distaste, "will melt in 10 to 15 minutes. I only encased her in ice, so she won´t suffer any severe damage."

"Good! You!" Queen Jupiter pointed at a random guard in the crowd, "Did you see everything that went on here from the beginning?"

"Yes, My Lady!"

"Then come with me and tell me all about it. Princess Mercury, would you please take my daughter back to your home?"

"Of course, Queen."Princess Mercury, who had already let her transformation fade away, answered.

"Oh, right, leave that one at the tree for now, she´ll melt on her own!" The Queen ordered everyone around, pointing at Kanna, before leaving with the guard in tow.

"Come on, let´s get you back. Can you stand up?" the Mercurian asked, after the crowd had dissipated.

"I think so..." Princess Jupiter managed to get up, but would have fallen over again right away if the short bluenette hadn´t caught her.

They slowly made their way back to their hut without even glancing at the fuming frozen Princess.

This time, I´m blackmailing you! The next chapter is already done, but I´ll not upload it, before I get at least 6 more reviews! And just so you know, in the next one we´ll finally get to the real reason for this story to be rated M!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the Reviews!

This was the first time I wrote something like this, so, please, be nice and tell me how to make it better ;D

Chapter 6: With a little help from an old "friend"

"Why didn´t you tell me?" Princess Jupiter asked quietly when they finally walked through the front door.

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn´t you tell me you had already awakened?" Sometimes the mercurian genius could be really clueless.

"Oh, that... I saw no point in telling you. I mean, you already knew that I was the only one left in my bloodline, so..."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Ouch!" Obviously her body was still recoiling from the recent mistreatment, making her wince in pain as she tried to lower herself on the - usually- comfy, although old, couch in the living room.

"Maybe I should take a look at that." Mercurian said concerned, reaching her hands out for the hem of the taller girls shirt, only to have them pushed aside.

"Hell NO!"

"I-I am sorry, I-I m-merely wanted to look weather a-any of your ribs were broken..." Hurt she took a step back from the couch.

"Hey, wait," the Jovian tried to get herself in a more upright position and closer to the Mercurian again, "I didn´t mean it like that. I just don´t like people taking my clothes off for me, not even when I was really little... It really freaks me out."

"Oh, I see..." Relaxing her stiff posture slightly, Princess Mercury stepped closer again.

"But I-I would appreciate it if you could take a look at my ribs, just... just let me take care of my shirt, ok?" The Jovian sank back into the left cushions on the couch and grabbed the hem of said shirt to pull it up over her bound breasts.

"S-sure..." Carefully the skin over every single bone was touched, sending shivers up and down the injured girl´s spine, who would have loved to know the other´s thoughts. Suddenly she started giggling uncontrollably and tried to evade the gentle caress.

"S-stop, hihihi, please, stop..." she giggled.

"A little ticklish, huh?" She nodded repeatedly in agreement with a wide grin stuck on her face.

"Well, nothing is broken as far as I can tell, so I guess you´ll only be bruised for a few days."

"Thanks," Princess Jovian said sincerely, "and not just for taking a look at my chest, I mean at my ribs," she corrected herself quickly, blushing nearly as furiously as the shorter girl now sitting beside her with her legs folded underneath her, "I also want to thank you for beating my sister up like that. I don´t think anyone has ever done that before."

"Oh, um, no problem. I kind of owed you one, anyways, for saving me back then."

"So, you mean we´re even now?"

"Uh-huh. You know..." Princess Mercury started, but was cut off.

"Makoto"

"Häh?"

"Makoto. That´s my name." The Mercurian was obviously speechless, not that the brunette couldn´t understand that. Telling someone your real name was huge for a Princess- or any royal for that matter- of the Silver Millennium. It was one of the biggest signs of trust among them. Only the Jovian Queen was a little less strict about it in her family. Talking - or rather gossiping- about anyone in particular was simply impossible if you had 24 daughters and 3 sons (so far), and no-one knew the others names. Still it was the only exception beside of Queen Serenity. She knew ALL of the names. Although, Makoto could not imagine how the moon Queen did that, because she even got confused over her own siblings all the time. But on the other hand she could be proud to say that she knew Queen Jupiter´s name. It had been a special gift for her last birthday, even more so as the Queen had said she had only ever told one of her other children.

"Thank you," the bluenette blushed again, but this time because she felt honoured, not embarrassed, "I´m Ami."

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, Ami;" the Jovian joked and gave a mock bow, making the poor old couch squeak miserably. It looked absolutely ridiculous since she was still sitting.

"The pleasure is..." Ami started out in the same manner, but then she noticed something and sat up straighter, "Hey, I guess you´re feeling better, if you can move like that without it hurting."

"Yeah, you´re right!" she moved her upper body again, this time also turning to her left and right to see if she was really well again. But that was not a good idea. While it did not hurt her to move around, the old couch started to make sounds as if it were beaten up. So when the Jovian settled back down, this last shift of weight was simply too much and the front left leg broke apart. That couldn´t really faze the Jovian since she was already lying again, but the Mercurian had still been slightly bending towards her.

"Aow, haven´t my ribs taken enough for one day?" taken off balance Ami had fallen forward, right on top of Makoto´s already abused ribcage. At least she didn´t hit her head on anything hard. Just the opposite. Her head had come to rest right in between two quite luxurious breasts.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked concerned.

"Yes...Yes, just let me get up," Ami was blushing furiously, struggling to get out of her current position. But somehow their arms and legs had entangled themselves in tight knots, or so it seemed, and refused to cooperate. After a few seconds of fighting with their limbs without making any progress aside from a cacophony coming from the mistreated furniture, the Mercurian tried to pull her right arm out from underneath Makoto. _How did she manage to get it there? _But it only served as a final blow to the couch, making the other front leg give way, too. The resulting slope caused both girls to roll over and off the miserable piece of furniture. Luckily Makoto got her limbs back for her own use, so she managed to break her fall before crushing the smaller Princess underneath her.

In this reversed position they found themselves with their faces just centimetres away from each other. _Wow, she really has beautiful eyes...such a deep blue..._ While Ami had tried to get away as quickly as possible before, Makoto didn´t even think about backing off.

"You know, it really was a bunch of bullhookey what I said that first night. You´re beautiful!" She didn´t give the Mercurian a chance to comprehend, much less find an answer to, to her words, before gently touching their lips together. When Ami didn´t object she slowly started to move her lips against the bluenette´s. _Better not overdo it,_ she thought and pulled back after nipping the other´s lower lip. For a moment -a few seconds? A minute? Ten minutes?- they just stared into each other´s eyes. Later neither one would be able to say who moved first to resume kissing.

This time it was not gentle, but filled with passion and long denied need. After just a few seconds Makoto´s tongue practically begged for entrance into Ami´s mouth, which was gladly granted.

They fought for dominance, but the Mercurian was quickly overpowered. Princess Jupiter wasn´t just used to fight for what she wanted she also had the advantage of being on top. Victorious, she started exploring her wife´s eager mouth, drawing little mewling sounds of pleasure from her.

Deciding that those noises were not enough she shifted her weight to her left arm, while she used the other one to gently caress the bluenette´s side through her light dress.

But the increase of sounds emitted by the girl underneath her was not sufficient, so she moved her hand up to stroke Ami´s left breast. Not only did that draw a loud moan, the Princess also arched her back off the floor and deeper into her touch.

_...the floor?..._

Somewhere in her pleasure-clouded mind the Jovian found that her living room floor was not the right place to take this any further. So, since the couch was obviously off-limits, she picked up her small wife bridal style, who by now had not even the slightest clue what was going on, and carried her to their bed.

When she looked at Ami lying on their bed, with tousled hair and eyes that shone with longing, she finally found out why women on most other planets preferred dresses and skirts over pants. The Mercurians creamy white legs were nearly completely uncovered, aside from a little mud, as the seam of her dress had moved up over her tights while she was carried.

Makoto was awestruck. _She... looks...so... _All conscious thoughts abandoned her, when Ami put out her hand in invitation. She couldn´t,...she had to... Everything else outside her bedroom became meaningless, when she let herself be pulled in another earth-shattering, mind-blowing kiss. But she remembered her former objective of getting as many sounds of pleasure out of the shy Mercurian as possible, so she also resumed stroking her wife´s side. Ami´s muffled mewls were beautiful, but simply not enough, so she began kneading her wife´s small mounds through her dress again. _Not enough!...Louder!_ She moved her mouth away from Ami´s and began kissing and nipping her way down, over the Mercurian´s chin, then her neck, to her collarbone. At first Ami didn´t like that at all and tried to steer her back with her hands tangled in her wife´s beautiful long hair, but finally Makoto got the desired results, when she started switching between kissing, gently biting and licking this oh-so sensitive spot.

"Ohhhhh, yes! Aaahh, right there! Yes, yessss!" Ami began moaning uncontrollably, "More, more!"

Makoto was happy to oblige and used her free hand to finally touch the bluenette´s exposed thigh. She was in heaven. She had to be. Where else could you find something so soft and feel such great pleasure?

"Ami!" Said girl had obviously found this encounter to be far too one-sided and started exploring her wife´s body with her hands, too.

Both were mewling and moaning by now, although they were still completely clothed. In Makoto´s opinion that had to change. She slowly, sensually began to lick and kiss down from the love bite on Ami´s collarbone, while at the same time pulling her light dress up, over her hips and finally, with a little help, over her shoulders. But that was completely forgotten, when she saw the naked girl before her. Mercurians hardly ever put on any clothes at all, so why bother with underwear? Makoto couldn´t move, she couldn´t think, she was only able to stare at the beauty in front of her, with her moth hanging agape . Yes, Ami was small and light, everyone could see that, but how should she have known that...that! The first evening she had called Ami underdeveloped, but now she knew otherwise. True, Ami´s breasts were not huge and her hips were certainly not as wide as any Jovians, but combined with the rest of her she was simply...

"Don´t...don´t look at me like that," Ami said as she tried to cover herself with her hands, "I know, my body is not...not good, so please, just..." She tried to grab her dress, but Makoto pulled it out of her reach. Ami was close to tears. This was the first time in her entire life that she was ashamed of her nudity and wanted to be dressed.

"Stop that, Ami!" the Jovian ordered and pulled Ami in a tight embrace, "I take back what I said. You´re not beautiful,"the Mercurian started crying, "You´re perfect! You hear me? You´re perfect!" She held the bluenette a while longer, while she cried herself out.

"Thank you, Makoto, but both of us know that it´s a lie. I´m not beautiful, you´re right about that and I´m most certainly not perfect... not that there is such a thing as perfection anyway...," she added cynically.

"Ok, then you´re as close to perfection as one can get," the Jovian replied stubbornly, "And I´ll prove it to you!" That being said she pushed Ami, so she fell on her back and climbed on top of her. She began by caressing the Mercurians wet face and kissing the last tears away. Then she moved, kissing an d caressing the entire way, with a short stop at her collarbone to deepen the hickey a little more, down to Ami´s nicely shaped breasts. There she took the left nipple in her mouth and started suckling while kneading and pinching the other one with her fingers, drawing deep moans form her wife´s chest.

After another minute of this she thought that her clothes felt far too hot, so she let go of Ami´s rock hard nipple with a little pop and took of her shirt, followed by her pants. She quickly took the bluenette´s other nipple in her mouth, because her hair was desperately being pulled at, while still fumbling with the bindings around her chest. Jovians didn´t particularly care for underwear either, but Makoto had found her breasts to get in the way of just about everything, if she didn´t find a way to tame them. When she finally got rid of the offending piece of clothing, she cupped her wife´s left mound in her hand and massaged it gently, so it didn´t feel left out. Ami´s moans became deeper and deeper, but Makoto wasn´t sure if it was because of her ministrations or because they were both naked... Probably both. Suddenly she pulled back a little and looked up,

"See, they´re perfect!"

The Mercurian Princess answered with another desperate moan as she tried to pull Makoto back where had been before, but the Jovian wouldn't budge. She gave Ami a cheshire grin, before slowly lowering her head in between her breasts. They kept eye-contact the entire time, while Makoto slowly licked her way down Ami´s body, with her hands tailing along. When she reached her bellybutton she circled around it several times, before dipping the tip of her tongue inside, causing the bluenette to swallow hard, while her hands kept descending down over Ami´s belly, over her hips and down her thighs as far as Makoto could reach, before trailing back up on the inside. Simultaneously she kissed her way back up to the bluenette´s mouth. She traced Ami´s lips with her tongue, while caressing the soft skin at the top of the other´s thighs, but then haltered. She wouldn´t move on without confirmation that it was okay, so the Mercurian looked deep into her eyes and nodded her head.

That was all the Jovian needed. She crushed their lips together in a heated kiss and finally, finally touched Ami where she was needed. First she traced her fingers along Ami´s slit, once, twice, before, pushing them deeper in between those soaking wet folds. If she thought she was in heaven before, she didn´t know where she was now... not that she cared anymore. Right now she only wanted one thing. She didn´t want Ami to moan anymore, she wanted to make her to scream in pleasure. So when she found the Mercurians bundle of nerves she pinched it hard and moved it around between her fingers like a marble, causing Ami to yelp and buck her hips. But again the sounds she got were muffled, so she returned to kissing and sucking the bluenette´s neck and collarbone. Both were aroused to the point of madness by now, so Makoto started to move her hips to get at least some friction from her own hand in between Ami´s thighs for herself. It wasn´t enough, but obviously Ami liked the additional movements as she started moaning and whimpering at an even higher frequency.

"Please, Makoto, please... I need... inside...please." she couldn´t form a coherent sentence, but Makoto understood. She shifted her weight and used her now free left hand to keep Ami´s hips in place and ceased her own movements, but kept on kissing, before doing what was asked of her. Gently, she eased two of her fingers inside of Ami´s slit, but stopped when she reached a barrier. In the end it was Ami who moved. Holding on to Makoto´s shoulders she pushed her hips up, in spite of the hand holding them in place. Not a single sound of pain left her lips, although Makoto could feel the blood seeping around her fingers. Both waited another moment, before simultaneously starting to move again. Makoto pumped her fingers in and out , while Ami followed her lead and met her thrusts with her hips each time.

"God, yesssss," Ami moaned in pleasure again, but the brunette grew more and more desperate. Her own arousal kept on building up, just like the Mercurian´s, but the little friction she gained from her own hand was not enough. Just when she wanted to use her unoccupied hand, someone else´s came to her rescue. Ami´s hand was pushed deep inside of her in one go, but Makoto didn´t care about the pain, although it was her first time, too. After years of training combat with her mother and being beaten by her sister this little pain didn´t bother her at all. Both moaned deeply and picked up their pace. They were close.

"Please, Makoto, more, more!", Ami yelled. They were pumping their fingers as fast as they could, but it wasn´t quite enough.

"Ahhh, Ami, please!" It was as if a tight knot of electricity had collected in her abdomen, but she wouldn´t come before Ami. Her wife needed to know that she was special, so she simply wouldn´t.

"I love you, Ami," she whispered into her ear. It was enough. "MAKOTO!" Ami yelled, when pleasure finally washed over her and the Jovian followed suit. The knot exploded. All the electricity washed through her body like a huge tsunami of pleasure. Their screams mixed together, while they were still moving against each other frantically.

When they came down form their pleasure high, they simply lay there cuddling for a while. Finally Ami opened her mouth to break the silence of their afterglow, but she was rudely interrupted by her own stomach rumbling. Both Princesses were caught in a fit of laughter.

"Ok, dinner it is then!" Makoto said when she could breathe again.

_**Important:**_

As those of you who read my one-shot "the Mizuno´s shocking encounter" already know, there is going to be something like a present time sequel to this story, so I´ll leave some decisions about all this to you.

1. I want to stick to the ending of the Silver Millennium as it is presented in the Manga and Anime (well, more or less at least), so do you want me to

a) write it out as the ending of this story, or

b) end this story with saying that Queen Beryl is going to attack and give the details as flashbacks in the sequel?

2. As it says in the summary there are going to be "other pairings" in this stoy, so your choices are:

a) I write everything that happens during the Silver Millennium (well, in my Silver Millennium) in this story.

b) I keep everything that´s not Mako/Ami rather short and write the rest in seperate one- or two-shots.

c) I keep everything that´s not Mako/Ami rather short and give the detail as flashbacks in the sequel.

d) a combination of b) and c), I keep it short in this story, write the shorter side stories AND present it as flashbacks in the sequel.

Think about it and tell me what you want, but keep in mind that the sequel will be a lot more interesting if you don´t know everything that happened during the SM before reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo sorry it took me so long! I moved out from home and started going to university...

Well, anyway, thank you for still reading this, although so much time passed. I hope you like it.

I´m going to post the next Chapter as soon as it´s betaed, and already started on the 9th.

Thanks a lot to my great Betas SailorCopperOwl (Storyline) and Whispered Desire (Language).

* * *

Chapter 7: Problems?!

"Mercury, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, Jupiter, what is it?"

The Jovian Queen ground her teeth. She had delayed calling Queen Mercury for quite a while, she had even done all of her paperwork in the meantime, but now she couldn´t think of anything else to do that wasn´t too far fetched, like going fishing. So here she was sitting in her office with her tiny communicator in hand.

"I don´t know what to do anymore!"

"About what? What do you mean?" Mercury asked baffled.

"Oh please, I thought you were supposed to be the genius here! You know darn well what -or rather whom- I´m talking about!"

"Ah, those two..."

"Yes, `those two´. I thought they would pull themselves together, you know, if we just gave them enough time and I really thought they had made it, after the incident with those assassins and when your daughter defended mine two weeks ago, but... they are constantly arguing! Just yesterday:

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Do you have to read that right now?" Princess Jupiter asked annoyed._

"_No, but I want to," the Mercurian replied neutrally._

"_You shouldn´t read while walking!" she persisted._

"_I can manage," came the calm answer._

"_But you´ll trip and get all muddy!" It had to work the third time._

"_I thought I was wearing these leather clothes so that getting muddy wasn´t a problem." _Darn logic!

"_Yeah, but why are we even going for a walk if you´re just reading anyway?"_ What was that about beating someone with their own weapons?

"_I don´t know. You wanted to go outside." The Mercurian Princess was still entirely calm, while the Jovian was beginning to get frustrated._

"_Yes, because I wanted to show you something! Oh, you know what, just gimme that thing!" With that she snatched the book out of the bluenette´s hands and held it over her head, out of the other´s reach._

"_Hey, give it back!"_

"_No~hooo~"_

"_Give it back!__"_

"_Come and get it!" And with that Makoto took off running with the book._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"It´s like that all the time! Some of the guards told me they could hear shouting and loud noises from within their hut, too! I don´t know how often I´ve told them to try and get along, but they always say `It´s alright, we´re fine´, but obviously it´s not! I thought they just had a rough start and my daughter would figure something out, but now I have to do something!"

"No, we have to do something. The annual ball is in a week, right? I´ll take off early and come to help you. Then we can go to... what was it?... Neptune?"

"Venus! It´s not really that hard... last year it was on your own planet, this year it´s on Venus and next year´s will be on Earth´s Moon!" _How can a genius be so dense?_ "But I would appreciate it very much if you could come here."

"Hmmm, Venus, what a detour, but anyway, expect me in two days."

"Great!" By now Queen Jupiter was very glad she called. At least now she wouldn't be alone in this mess. And Mercury just had to be able to think of a way to get those two to get along. If not, well, she would not think of that before she had to.

"Not really." _Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

"I said, `not really`." Queen Mercury repeated herself.

"Okkkkaaaaayyyy... would you mind elaborating?" _What the hell?_

"It´s not really great," came the more specific answer.

"Mercury, what did your jumpy mind come up with now?" Jupiter asked exasperated.

"My mind is not jumpy at all! You were just not paying attention!" the other Queen defended herself. "I said that it is not great that the ball is on Venus this year, which you brought up beforehand."

"Okay, whatever you say," Jupiter gave up trying to follow her fellow Queen´s train of thought long ago, "Why don´t you like the ball being on Venus this year? Everybody likes going to Venus."

"I just think that if we go to a `ball´ then there should actually be one and not a huge orgy."

"Don´t you think you´re exaggerating just a little right there?"

"No." _Short and to the point. Great,_ Jupiter thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it´s Venus. Of course some will take what´s offered to them, but not everyone. Besides, there will be a reception, a dance and the feast, so the `ball´-part will be there, too..."

"You´re right, I did exaggerate," she admitted, "I just don´t like their way of living."

"Well, you most certainly can't say they don't take their planet´s motto to heart..."

"It´s the planet of LOVE, not SEX!" Mercury reasoned, exasperated.

"You know exactly what Venus tells you every time, you bring that up. That sex is a part of love they can't ignore."

"True, but I feel they neglected all other parts of it over the last few centuries more and more as time went on." Mercury sighed. This really was an old argument, she just usually had it with another Queen.

"I think you´re seeing what you want to see. I think we simply hear more about what´s happening on Venus than before. People talk about it more freely, since Aiko became Queen. Oh, I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have..." Sometimes the Queens decision to call everybody in her family by their given name came back to bite her in the... well, she sometimes forgot not to call everybody else by their name, too.

"It´s alright. I knew her name, anyway. I think all of us do, well, maybe except for Neptune. You were saying?"

"Right. My point is, since the Venusians don't act like prostitutes anymore, people don't see it as shameful to... take on their services."

Mercury thought about this for a moment.

"Hmmm, so you´re saying, it has always been like this, we just didn´t see it?"

"Exactly."

Venus used to be the poorest planet in the solar system, with few to no natural recourses, aside from metals, but no wood or coal to process it. So the Venusians tried to _sell _any kind of love to others, including sex, until Aiko became queen and declared prostitution illegal. Since then visitors are charged for anything, but the love-services, making Venus the richest of the planets.

"Be that as it may. I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, just be there and don't start another argument about it."

Queen Mercury sighed in defeat. "Okay. If you don't mind, I have to go and get ready to leave. Well see each other in two days time."

"Of course. Goodbye" Queen Jupiter replied, turning off her communicator.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of your reviews, it means a lot to me!

Here we go, next Chapter... It´s not much, but cute... The next one will be a lot longer and actually contribute something to the storyline, promise;D

thanks a lot to my betas SailorCopperOwl (Storyline) and Whispered Desire (Language)!

Chapter 8: It´s not what you think!... Well, maybe it is...

"I´m so glad, you´re finally here!" Queen Jupiter exclaimed, while walking the Mercurian monarch towards their daughters home, shielding the two of them from the pouring rain with a large cover.

Her guest simply nodded her head to acknowledge her words.

"Did you have any problems on the flight here?"

"Of course not," came the short reply.

"So it was a pleasant one?" Jupiter tried again.

"As much as it could be." No, the Mercurian Queen really wasn´t one for small talk. "do they know I´m here?"

"No, I thought it would be better this way. Maybe, if we surprise them, we´ll get some real answers."

Just as Queen Mercury opened her mouth to say, that her daughter could come up with "good answers" in Milliseconds, they heard shouting and a loud crash from the house in front of them.

"Is this..." The question hung in the air.

"Yes, it´s theirs!" came a panicked response.

The Queens quickened their pace. As they were getting closer, they could make out words from the commotion inside. "No, stop it!" Was there someone screaming in pain? "Please stop! I can't breathe!" Makoto´s voice. The Jovian Queen started running up the steps leading to the front door and opened it without pause. The scene before her was not what she had expected...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ami was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, reading a book, while Makoto was on the couch, playing with the bluenette´s hair. _

"_I´m bored," the Jovian said into the quiet._

"_Then do something," was her offhanded answer._

"_Humpf,"Makoto went through her mental list of things to do on a day like this. _Cooking? It´s too early for lunch. Reading? Ummm, rather not. Doing homework? Yeah, right... Cleaning? Did that yesterday. _Yes, the Jovian Princess cleaned her home by herself, like most of her other siblings. The Queen thought it was idiotic to pay someone to do the domestic work for them and Makoto usually highly enjoyed doing it._ Going for a walk? It´s raining like hell!

"_You wanna go to the training grounds, Ami?" she finally asked._

"_No, it´s raining!" Ami answered, looking at her as if she were crazy._

"_I thought you liked the water," the Jovian teased._

"_I like swimming," the bluenette corrected her, "but rain..." She shuddered and went back to reading._

"_Hmmmm," Makoto said after a moment had passed, "then my only other option would be..." She snagged the book from Ami´s hands and jumped off the couch, "getting on your nerves!"_

"_Hey!" the Mercurian yelled coming after her._

_Makoto started laughing and ran to the other side of the room, Ami right behind her. "Catch me if you can!"_

_They ran around the room several times, shouting and laughing, before Makoto stumbled over the rug in front of the fireplace and Ami ran into her, knocking her over. _

"_Caught you, now give me back my book!" the smaller Princess demanded, pinning the other one to the ground._

"_What book?" Makoto asked looking up, innocently._

"_The book you stole from me!" Ami responded, rolling her eyes impatiently._

"_Huh? I don't know what you´re talking about. I don't have a book," she said, fighting for a straight face. Ami looked a t her a little closer, then around them. There really was no book._

"_What did you do with it?" she asked baffled._

"_Nothing,"the brunette replied, but couldn´t quite contain her amusement._

"_Where did you put it?" Ami tried again, pushing Makoto down a little harder._

"_I don't know what you´re talking about," Makoto lied._

"_Well, in that case," The short Mercurian smiled devilishly,"you don't give me any choice, but to torture it out of you. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"_

How bad could it be?_ The Jovian shook her head, "Not gonna tell you!"_

_Ami gave her a Cheshire smile, "I hoped you´d say that..." with that she pinned her wife´s hands over her head with a single hand (super-human strength came in handy sometimes) and started tickling her with the other._

"_Well?" she asked after a few seconds of watching the Jovian trying not to laugh and fighting against her grip in vain._

"_No! I wont spill!" Makoto said breathlessly. So Ami started again with more effort._

"_Ahhhh, hahahaha!" the trapped girl couldn´t contain her laughter anymore and started kicking around wildly, as she couldn´t get away. It didn't help her any, but she knocked over one of her many potted plants._

"_No, stop it! Hahahaha!"_

"_Will you tell me?"_

"_No! Hahaha! Please, stop! I can´t breathe! Ahh!" Makoto yelled in between her laughter._

"_I´ll only stop if you tell me, and your breathing seems just fine to me if you´re still that vocal..." Ami said grinning wildly._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Neither girl noticed the front door flying open, or the two Queens rushing in behind Ami´s back, because Makoto started laughing hysterically, since Ami had just found a spot on her left side, where she was especially ticklish.

"Please... ah! I surrender! Please, Ami, it´s on the couch, okay? I surrender!"

"Really?" Queen Jupiter asked, trying to hider her own laughter, after she recovered enough from her initial shock from finding the two in the position they were in, "It isn't like you to surrender, Makoto..." To hell with protocol, and it didn´t seem as if her fellow Queen even noticed, the way she was still staring at the girls, trying to comprehend the situation. _Great genius..._

Both girls froze for a moment, before Ami slowly turned around, a slightly frightened expression on her face. "Mother?!"

Said woman finally got herself together again and turned to her fellow Queen, with a still slightly shocked expression: "I thought, you said, they didn't get along...?"

Queen Jupiter had to admit it certainly didn't look as if the two girls were not getting along.

When Ami had turned around and thereby released Makoto´s hands, the Jovian got herself in a sitting position, too, and put her arms around the shorter girl, to keep her from falling off her lap (which she had previously been straddling to keep Makoto in place).

The Jovian Queen looked at her daughter questioningly, but got no more than a shrug and an "I told you, we were doing fine," as an answer.

"But," Queen Mercury threw in, "Jupiter told me, you were fighting all the time and rather rude to each other...?"

Makoto chuckled. "Foreplay," she joked, but was silenced by an elbow in her ribs. Ami hastily got up from her compromising position and tried to get the attention away from her wife, who was still holding her side, by offering some tea.

_That, _Makoto thought while getting up to follow the others into the kitchen, _might have been a bad joke, but a true one none the less..._

**I´ll be faster if you REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Woohoo, here it is, sorry, for the delay. I just had a week from hell...

Thaks to my beta readers and also for all of your reviews!

Narration, _Makoto´s thoughts; _In flashbacks it´s opposite.

Chapter 9: Understanding?

"_But," Queen Mercury threw in, "Jupiter told me, you were fighting all the time and being rather rude to each other...?"_

_Makoto chuckled. "Foreplay," she joked, but was silenced by an elbow in her ribs._

"Why?" Princess Mercury asked, glaring at her wife.

"Why what?" Makoto asked back, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why did you have to say...that?" Ami elaborated, blushing.

"Oh, that... Well, it´s true, isn´t it?" The Jovian grinned widely. It had been a day since their little encounter with their mothers, but the Mercurian was still mad about her joke. Still, seeing the shocked expression on Queen Mercury´s face and her own mother´s amusement had been worth all repercussions, namely death-glares and being kicked out of her own bed, but a day of sulking really was enough in her mind.

"Ummm, that´s entirely beside the point," Ami barked out, "It´s none of their business!"

Makoto shrugged her shoulders again. "You´re right, I apologise, but it was just a joke. So get over it, will you?"

The Mercurian Princess contemplated for a minute. "Fine, I accept your apology, although it´s just as bad as the joke itself...So, where are we going, anyway?" A few minutes earlier Makoto had come to her and pulled her outside with a simple "C´mon, it´s not raining too hard," as explanation.

"The waterfall. You liked it there, didn´t you?"

Ami blushed a wonderful shade of red. "Yes, I did..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Do you have to read that right now?" Princess Jupiter asked annoyed._

"_No, but I want to," the Mercurian replied neutrally._

"_You shouldn´t read while walking!" she persisted._

"_I can manage," came the calm answer._

"_But you´ll trip and get all muddy!" It had to work the third time._

"_I thought I was wearing these leather clothes so that getting muddy wasn´t a problem." _Darn logic!

"_Yeah, but why are we even going for a walk if you´re just reading anyway?"_ What was that about beating someone with their own weapons?

"_I don´t know. You wanted to go outside." The Mercurian Princess was still entirely calm, while the Jovian was beginning to get frustrated._

"_Yes, because I wanted to show you something! Oh, you know what, just gimme that thing!" With that she snatched the book out of the bluenette´s hands and held it over her head, out of the other´s reach._

"_Hey, give it back!"_

"_No~hooo~"_

"_Give it back!__"_

"_Come and get it!" And with that Makoto took off running with the book, passed the royal guards, out of the village and into the rainforest._

_True, Ami was stronger, but Makoto had longer legs and was used to running through this kind of terrain, so they were pretty evenly matched. Up ahead a roaring sound could be heard, getting closer and closer, until Makoto suddenly stopped and stepped aside at the edge of a clearing. Her chaser nearly fell over in an effort to stop next to her, but the Jovian quickly grabbed her arm._

"_Where are we?" Ami asked, looking around. Her book was entirely forgotten by now. The clearing was beautiful. It was big, with tens of thousands of colourful flowers and divided by a wide river. At one end there was a large waterfall, creating not only the roaring sound, but also two magnificent rainbows in the unusually bright sunlight. "It´s so..."_

"_Yes," the Jovian agreed, "it is. I thought you might want to see this, before it changes again." It was a sad truth, the jovian landscape was constantly changing, due to the tremendous amounts of rain. A single large thunderstorm was enough, that you couldn´t even be sure if the next river would still be there or if it had found itself a new bed. Since there were no such things as oceans or even large lakes on Jupiter all the particles in the water would remain in the riverbeds, causing them to become more and more shallow, until they disappeared altogether._

_Ami looked at here, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you.."_

"_You´re... welcome," Makoto replied, wrapping her arms around the smaller Princess , "but why are you crying?"_

"_No-one...No-one has ever wanted to share something like this with me..." she hiccupped._

_Makoto cursed under her breath. _Should have thought about that. Her Mother really isn´t the type to go out with, and since she didn't have any friends...

_They simply stood there a while longer, until Ami calmed down enough._

"_You wanna go for a swim?" Makoto finally asked. Wild nodding and a wide grin were her only reply. "Then come on," she took the bluenette´s hand in her own and they took off running towards the little pool at the foot of the waterfall, shedding their clothes on the way, and leaving them where they fell to the ground._

_Once they reached the water, they jumped in and started splashing each other, until there was not a single dry spot on them._

"_How come...?" Ami started, once she noticed the pool was surprisingly deep and the water not only warm, but also crystal-clear._

"_I´m not quite sure, Makoto said,"but I think it has something to do with this cliff here. The river has been going this way a few times before, creating this pool, but it was always clean here. I think the rock up there " she motioned towards the waterfall " cleans it somehow. Further upstream it´s as muddy as you would expect..."_

"_Hmmmm..." Ami seemed to be contemplating this_

"_Hey!" Makoto yelled, grabbing the small genius around her hips" no thinking around here! You´re supposed to have fun!" and threw her a little, so she fell into a deeper part of the pool with a large splash._

"_Ami?" the Jovian called. "Ami?!" The Mercurian hadn´t come back up to the surface and Makoto was starting to panic, rushing forward. There was no sign of the Princess anywhere. She looked around frantically, until..._

_Someone grabbed her ankles and pulled hard. Makoto instantly lost her footing and fell over. Of course she instantly tried to get back up, but someone was holding her down. She started to panic, kicking around frantically to get away, get up, up to breathe. She couldn´t hold out much longer, burning her oxygen far too quickly with her futile fighting. Her movements were becoming slower and her vision was getting blurry, but then soft lips were touched against her own and air was forced into her lungs. When her eyes focused again she was met with an astonishing view. Still underwater, Ami was floating a little over her, her hair dancing around her, with the reflections of the sunlight over her._ Of course,_ Makoto thought,_ she´s mercurian... she can breath under water.

_This time, when Ami moved forward to give her more air, Makoto didn't fight her, but pulled her forward, into a searing kiss. The last functioning parts of Makoto´s brain that had miraculously survived the lack of oxygen gave out. _

_When her higher brain functions finally kicked back in, they were no-longer in the pool, but next to it and her wife was writhing and screaming under her, before being hit by a grand orgasm._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So, what do you think, who´s going to be at the ball?" Ami quickly switched to a safer topic.

"Well, all of the Queens, obviously," Makoto humoured her, "and I heard some of the guards saying that Queen Serenity had invited the Earthlings."

"Are you sure that´s not some wild rumour? It seems a little far fetched..." The Mercurian asked incredulously.

The taller Princes shrugged her shoulders, "No clue, it´s just what I heard and why shouldn´t they come? It´s not as if we are at war with them..."

"True, but it´s been centuries, since they were there last..." Ami objected, "I guess we´ll just have to wait and see."

"Say, Ami, do you know any of the other heirs?" Makoto asked. "I always wanted to know, but my mom doesn´t care, and I can't really ask Kanna, so I don't know any, aside of Uranus."

"Yeah, she awoke some time before me, but we´re the only ones until now, I think, but since she´s always together with one of the Neptunian Princess´s they say she´s a heir, too. Then, the Martians only have one Princess and two or three Princes, so it has to be her and my mother once told me, the most beautiful Venusian Princess was always the hair, but they are all beautiful, so I can't tell." The Mercurian shrugged.

"That just leaves Pluto and Saturn..." They looked at each other and decided to rather not speak about those two.

"So, how many of your sisters will come with us?" They spent the rest of their way merrily chatting about this or that Jovian Princess.

"Are you coming?" Ami asked while getting out of her clothes.

"Nah, I think I´ll just stay over here, under the trees. I´m not really a water person, you know," Makoto ended with a lopsided grin. "And the view is much better from over here."

Ami smiled back gently and went into the water.

"What do you want, Kanna?" Makoto had noticed her sister following them quite a while ago. Maybe talking to her was a bad idea, but she wanted to know why the older woman would follow her into the forest._ This better be good..._

"Oh, congratulations, you do have good senses," Kanna said in a mocking tone of voice, staying in the shadows "for a low-born."

"Uh-huh. Let me ask again, what do you want?"

"My-my, do I have to have a reason for talking to my little sister?" She pronounced the word `sister´ as if it were something disgusting under her shoes.

"Oh, I´m your `sister´ now? I thought you were the one pointing out we had nothing in common all the time..." Two could play this little game.

"You´re right with that one. You´re nothing, but a little common girl. Which is why I would advise you to stay here, instead of going to Venus. You have no place there."The elder Princess said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," _Yeah, right~,_"but I don't think our Mother or Queen Serenity would accept it if the wife of the Mercurian heir wouldn't come. And what about Queen Venus? What would she think?"

"I simply wanted to do you a favour, little one," Kanna said, sickeningly sweetly, "Don´t you think it would be better if you accepted to be unworthy of this _honour_, before someone else noticed?"

"Kanna," Makoto sighed, "get to the point!"

A disgusted expression came on Kanna´s face. "You´re nothing. A pathetic, little nothing. A shame for our entire people. One like you should only be at a royal ball to serve drinks, but not as a guest! So I strongly _advise _you again to stay here! Or..." Without finishing her sentence the Jovian Princess disappeared between the trees again, just as Ami stepped next to Makoto.

"What are you looking at? I thought you wanted to ´enjoy the view`?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing. There was just a weird bird that caught my attention. Are you done swimming already?"

"Hmmm," she was sure the blue-haired genius had caught her lie, but luckily didn't call her out for it, "I am, unless you want to join me?" she asked with a grin, and was met with an equally sly one as answer.

* * *

I love reviews ;D (You can review, if you´re not a member, too!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry you guys. It seems like life doesn´t want me to update regularly. First my monitor dies, then theres Christmas, my birthday, I get sick, exams...

I don´t know when I´ll upload the next chapter, probably in 3-4 weeks, when I´m done with this semester, but then I´ll also post a one-shot side story.

Thaks to my betas and everybody who revied or simply read the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Of travelling and philosophical questions

Makoto was bored again and, on top of that, uncomfortable. Sadly, teasing her wife and having a tickle-war were currently no options. They had been on the flight to Venus for the last few hours and still weren't even half way there. As one would expect, Ami was reading a book sitting right next to Makoto. The Queens of Mercury and Jupiter were talking about something or other a few rows in front of them. From what Makoto gathered it was about politics, so nothing interesting. She wouldn´t mind talking to some of her older sisters, but sadly Kanna was with them, so that wasn´t an option either and helping her birthmother entertaining those of her younger siblings who came along was entirely out of question. Luckily her father had stayed behind on Jupiter with the really young ones. He hated space-travel and Makoto wholeheartedly understood why. As large and well equipped as the royal space craft might be, it somehow still managed to be uncomfortable. It just wasn´t normal for Jovians to sit around and do nothing for hours on end and it seemed to bother Makoto even more this time than usual.

"Ami?" No answer.

"Ames?" the Jovian tried again.

"Hm?"Ami finally replied without looking up.

"I´m bored."

"Then read a book." Yes, the standard solution any Mercurian would suggest, no matter what.

"Umph, I´m not in the mood to read!"

"But I am," Ami deadpanned, turning the page and effectively ending the discussion.

Makoto huffed. This was another thing that bothered her to no end- her relationship to her _wife_. True it had improved a lot since they first met,- no surprise there, as it could hardly have gotten any worse- but she still couldn´t figure out where exactly they stood. They didn´t hate, or, in Ami´s case, fear each other anymore, which was good. So they were not "enemies", strictly speaking.

But Makoto still had issues with this entire "arranged marriage" concept, which was bad. On top of that she could hardly ever even guess what was on Ami´s mind. Of course spending her time with someone who always said what was on their mind all the time would be even worse, but still... they were not "friends". Friends trusted each other and shared secrets, and usually didn´t have sex.

_Well, the sex-part would make us "lovers", right? But lovers are, by definition, "in love", which we are´t, right? _Makoto pondered.

_Well, I did say, I loved her when we slept with each other for the first time, but that was a heat of the moment thing. I just said it, so she would cum. I didn´t really mean it, and anyway, she didn´t say it back, so it doesn´t count!_

_So, because you didn´t really mean it, that doesn´t bother you? _A mocking voice asked in the back of her head.

_NO, it doesn´t, _the louder part of her mind yelled back.

_Not even a little? Not even the fact she hasn´t said it or even hinted at it ever? _The tiny voice persisted.

_No, not even a little! I am not in love with her and she isn´t in love with me, and I don´t want her to be! _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, now shut up, you´re driving me crazy! _Makoto yelled back, internally_._

_Oh, am I? Are you sure you aren´t crazy already? Shouting at yourself really shows your mental health... _The voice was by now outright laughing at her.

_I am not shouting at myself! I don´t know who you are, but you are not me! If you were me, you would know I don´t love Ami! _Makoto reasoned.

_Hmmm,_the voice mused, _I think I´ll have to give you this much. I am not you. Not yet anyway._

_Huh, what do you mean by that? Who are you? _Makoto was confused. She thought she was simply internally debating about her relationship with Ami. Now she was hearing a voice in her head, which might or might not be her own. The voice was right. She definitely was crazy already.

_Hehehe, sorry, but I can´t tell you who I am. Or better, who you will be. You have to figure that one out on your own. And you will, when the time is right. It´s not much longer now. You should let your mind wander more often, I enjoyed or little chat. _During her last little speech the voice had been growing fainter and fainter. _Oh, one last thing, you do love her, and I bet, she loves you, too!_

"Makoto?"

_Wait,_she yelled. She still had questions, dammit!

"Makoto, wake up!" Ami´s voice. "Come on, sleepy-head, we´re nearly there."

The last thing Makoto saw before opening her eyes was a faint green shimmer, but that was probably her imagination.

"Huh?"

"Good morning" Ami greeted her cheerfully. "Are you alright?" she asked, when the Jovian simply blinked at her repeatedly.

"Oh, yes, just some weird dream," Makoto told her, when she finally found her voice again. _Better, if I don´t tell her about this. No need to make her think I´m crazy..._

"Aha. Well, we´re here!" The bluenette was obviously excited, to finally get off the spacecraft, and Makoto had to agree. She quickly looked out of the window, which was entirely filled with her first view of the planet Venus. It was beautiful. Having a view from several kilometres above, the planet shimmered in soft pinks and oranges, so different from Jupiters strong green. Makoto would be damned to ever openly admit it, but secretly pink was one of her favourite colours. Well, maybe she would tell Ami at some point in the future, but she´d first have to make the bluenette swear never to tell anyone else.

"Attention, please. We are about to enter the Venusian atmosphere. Please return to your seats and remain there until after touch-down."

The announcement had little to no effect since everybody was already in their seats. One would have to be really blind not to realise they were nearing their destination.

Flying on Venus was a lot easier then on Jupiter. It was less likely to be hit by a stray lightning bolt in one of the storms. As it was, it didn´t take long before the spaceship was securely on the ground at the royal spaceport of Venus, right next to its castle and the passengers took some time to make sure they were at least somewhat presentable after their long flight.

It annoyed Makoto to no end. First they were forced to sit still in their good clothes for hours and hours and now everybody -namely the Queens and Kanna and her 'gang'- was making a fuss about said clothes being creased. Makoto huffed. She herself was wearing leather as she always did, but it was tanned a lot more nicely and her shirt had the symbol of Jupiter embroidered on its back. Ami wore one of the dresses she had preferred when she first came to Jupiter, which in hindsight were a lot more practical than the Jovian had thought. The fabric did not crumble or wrinkle for some reason, so it looked just like it had when they had entered the spaceship.

After Kanna deemed her dress- yes, dress. Who had ever heard of a Jovian wearing a _dress_?-to be presentable they finally left the confining vehicle and were promptly hit by a wall of hot air.

"Umph, how can anyone live in this heat?" Makoto asked no-one in particular, but Queen Mercury answered anyway.

"Because the temperatures here are not half as high during the day as on Mercury the people here simply stay in their houses during the hottest hours of the day and rest. Most 'work' is done during the night." Makoto thought there had been a weird undertone to the word "work", but right now she really didn´t care fore anything other than getting into the shade.

Luckily, right at that moment a man with the venusian royal insignia on his bright orange uniform stepped in front of the group and kneeled before the two Queens.

"Queen Jupiter, Queen Mercury, my lady sends her regards and welcomes you to Venus. If you would kindly follow me, she will greet you inside the castle."

Before Queen Jupiter could tell the servant to cut the formalities and get the hell going- she didn't like the heat any more than her daughter-,the Mercurian quickly cut in: "Please lead the way and thank your Queen for the kind greeting." True the Queen of ice didn´t like Venusians too much, but she would only ever say so behind closed doors and never show it- having the advantage of being unaffected by heat working in her favour on that.

The man lowered his head a little more before he got up and quickly strode towards the palace.

There really were no words to describe the venusian royal residence. It was as beautiful, elegant and fairy-tale-like as the jovian one was simplistic. It was a 5 storey high oval main building with several lean towers, decorated with flags and wimples, made of light pink coloured stones. The front gate, windowsills and roofs looked as if they were made of pure gold, just like many of the houses in the city surrounding the palace, if Makoto wasn´t mistaken. She couldn´t begin to imagine how rich the Venusians had to be to afford this, but right now she really didn´t care much either.

They had been walking through the oppressing heat for at least five minutes and Makoto was starting to wonder when they would finally make it to the palace, she could only be described as 'well done', because they were only about half way there. Of course the spaceport was 'right next' to the palace, but only in so far as there were no other buildings between the two structures. Which monarch would want to have spaceships starting and landing on their lawn all day long?

Suddenly the Jovian Princess felt a small hand take hold of her own and an alleviating coolness spreading through her body. She quickly turned her head and saw Ami looking at her and smiling gently. That moment Makoto was very, very glad to be married to the small Mercurian. Her siblings, Kanna, her parents, all of them would have to suffer the incredible heat for the next few minutes, but not her. She would make sure to thank her wife properly later, but for now she just smiled back and resumed marveling at her surroundings.

A minute later it became obvious that Kanna hadn´t only noticed her relieve, but also didn´t like it one bit. She had caught up to them on the pretense of talking to their sister who was walking right in front of Makoto and Ami, deliberately brushing her fingers along Makoto´s hand in passing. At the contact the younger one yelped loudly, because she had been sapped rather painfully.

Queen Jupiter spun around instantly, looking at Makoto with a worried expression on her face.

"Ah, sorry I startled you. It was nothing," the Princess was quick to reassure her mother. She forced herself to lower her smarting hand back to her side, keeping a firm grip on Ami, who was looking at her questioningly, too, to suppress any other signs of pain.

After a moment the Queen nodded her head, accepting her words, but still shot a glare of warning towards Kanna, before turning back around and continuing the way to the palace.

Makoto was relieved. She didn´t want to aggravate Kanna anymore, if she could help it. When everybody else resumed walking, too, she noticed her mother falling in step right next to her (the Queens still leading the way). The woman didn´t say anything, just gave her shoulder a little squeeze and smiled gently at her, a sad expression in her eyes.

When they finally reached the palaces´ entrance hall, Makoto nearly had to pick her jaw off the floor, while everybody else was simply enjoying the more bearable temperatures, although some were more obvious about it than others.

They were at the bottom of a gigantic staircase in a room that was several times larger than her entire house. The walls, made of the same pink stone- maybe limestone?- while the exterior were decorated with tapestries carrying the insignia of all members of the silver millennium around the room, with the venusian one in every second place.

After a minute Makoto saw both Queens visibly tensing for a moment, as Queen Venus and her children appeared at the top of the stairs. She was a beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful one Makoto had ever seen in her life. This beauty astonished her every time she saw the Venusian monarch at such gatherings. She had long blonde hair and and large baby blue eyes; both traits she had obviously passed on to two of her daughters and one of her sons. All in all she had to agree with Ami. Each of the Venusian royals was gorgeous, but it was near impossible to tell which was the most beautiful.

The Queen gave them a moment to fully take in her appearance, before she cast a lovely smile at them. Taking it as a sign to proceed with formalities, the monarchs of Mercury and Jupiter dropped their gazes and lowered their heads. All of Makoto´s siblings quickly dropped to one knee as was custom on Venus. She would have done the same had it not been for a sudden squeeze from the hand she was still holding. Following her wife´s lead she lowered her eyes as well and gave a soft bow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother doing the same. _Of course,_she remembered now. Ami had already awakened and was therefore officially heir to the throne of Mercury. Thus, neither of them had to kneel before anyone, not even in front of Queen Serenity. That would take some getting used to, but it would have been worse had she been from any other planet. No one kneeled on Jupiter, it was just too messy.

A moment later everyone straightened up again and Makoto noticed that the venusian Princes and Princesses had been only bowing as well, since they were the hosts.

"Greetings Mercury, Jupiter," Queen Venus nodded towards both of them, "it´s so nice to see you again. I am sorry you arrived at such an unpleasant time of day. You must be tired from your long journey. Your rooms have been prepared for you. My daughters and sons will show you there."

* * *

Y´know, I love reviews, they always make my day!


End file.
